BW015: The Battle According to Lenora!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Fanfare of the Heart |songs =Black & White (song) Black & White |guest =Lenora |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Nurse Joy, Jessie, James, Pierce, Don George, Lenora |michars =Hawes |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Ash's Tepig, Ash's Oshawott, Team Rocket's Meowth, Lenora's Watchog, Lenora's Lillipup |local =Nacrene City, Nacrene City Gym |major = |b1 =Triobadge.png}} is the 14th episode of Pokémon: Black & White. Episode Plot As the heroes go with Lenora and Hawes for the Gym Battle, Ash wonders where the battlefield is. Hawes opens a door, revealing a section with more bookcases, where the finest books are stored. Cilan sees there is a section about Connoisseurs, as he wants to learn more about the craft. Lenora tells he could read something for the battle, as researchers and Gym Battle challengers are allowed to use this section. She points at a book, which Ash may want to read. Iris and Cilan think this is but part of a test Lenora gives to Ash. Ash yells out, seeing as he has no choice. He goes to reach the book, but it reveals a staircase, where the battlefield is. Lenora admits she was testing Ash the moment he walked in here and admires his determination. When the challengers come to a Gym Battle, she points at the same book, but other challengers simply read a book they like or just thin enough to read, as it is a test so she can see what the challenger is going to be like. Iris wonders what kind of challenger Ash is, so Lenora tells it is one she anticipates to battle. They go down to the battlefield, so Ash wants to battle. Lenora asks if he wants to study her and her Pokémon, as she sends Watchog and Lillipup. Iris loves Lillipup, who is very friendly. Hawes tells that Lenora's Pokémon are very loyal and are used as museum security. Lillipup licks Ash, while Lenora explains Normal-type Pokémon have no limitations. Cilan sees that it is going to be an exciting battle. The fight is going to be a 2-on-2 battle. Lenora chooses Lillipup as her first Pokémon, calling Watchog back. Ash chooses his two Pokémon, asking Iris and Cilan to watch over Pikachu. Lenora sends Lillipup, who looks tough and ready for battle. Ash sends Tepig to the battle. Tepig goes to use Ember, but Lillipup roars, causing Tepig to be sent back and Oshawott comes out instead. Lenora tells Roar switches Pokémon when used. She calls Lillipup back and sends Watchog. Ash goes to call Oshawott back, but Watchog uses Mean Look, disabling that option. Ash sees he cannot use the combination he wanted, while Lenora senses Ash being off balance. Cilan knows Lenora is still testing Ash. Oshawott is not amused, as he expected to battle later. Oshawott uses Water Gun, but Watchog dodges and knocks Oshawott down. Watchog uses Thunderbolt, but Oshawott blocks it using his shell, impressing Lenora with that tactic. Oshawott goes to attack, so Lenora orders Low Kick, though Ash expected that. Oshawott jumps and uses Water Gun on Watchog. Oshawott uses Razor Shell, though Watchog spins and blocks it with its tail, causing Oshawott's shell to be knocked away. Watchog uses Thunderbolt, defeating Oshawott. Ash calls Oshawott back, seeing his strategy failed. Cilan thinks Lenora wanted Ash to show off his tactics, allowing her to knock the shell away and defeat Oshawott easily. Lenora calls Watchog back and sends Lillipup, while Ash sends Tepig back. Tepig goes to tackle Lillipup, who dodges and retaliates with Shadow Ball. Teoig uses Ember, though Lillipup uses Take Down, ignoring Ember and defeating Tepig. Ash apologizes to Tepig, knowing Tepig and Oshawott battled hard, but thinks they got a weak trainer, who has lot to learn. Ash thanks Lenora for the battle, who replies he can challenger any time. At the Pokémon Center, Ash is sad, as his strategies were foiled. Iris claims anyone could've been thrown off-guard with Lenora's tactics, while Cilan tells much can be learned from this defeat, as he needs to improve Oshawott's and Tepig's power and speed. Ash is annoyed, as he knows these facts, but now knwos Lenora's battling style and has hopes to win next time. Nurse Joy comes with Oshawott and Tepig, who are ready for more battles. Ash is glad, while Nurse Joy recommends the Pokémon Battle Club. Iris, Cilan and Joy recommend Ash to visit the club, as Don George may give tips on defeating Lenora. As James disarmed the security system, Jessie and Meowth sneak into the museum. Meowth takes the case off, as Jessie takes the real meteorite into the container and places the fake one in the display. Jessie and Meowth go to James and ride off in a van. At the Pokémon Battle Club, Don George welcomes the heroes. Ash explains the Gym Battle with Lenora. Don George tells Mean Look and Roar are the reason Lenora uses both Pokémon. Cilan tells if Lenora's speed is matched, her Pokémon may be defeated. Don George responds they came to the right place, so Ash promises he will do whatever it takes. Don George admits the special training is not for the faint of heart. Ash understands that, so Don George opens the door. Debuts Pokémon Lillipup (Lenora's) Trivia *Like in "A Goldenrod Opportunity", aside from Pikachu, Ash used the Fire and Water-type Starter Pokémon in the battle, Totodile and Cyndaquil. However, Whitney defeated him by foiling his strategies, like Lenora did. *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Darumaka *The "Who's That Pokémon?" is Lillipup. **In this episode as it appears on Netflix both the picture and the text show Yamask but the audio says "Lillipup." The reverse is true in the previous episode "Night at the Nacrene Museum," showing Lillipup while saying "Yamask." (US) Gallery Lenora advises Ash to read a book BW015 2.jpg Iris strokes Lillipup BW015 3.jpg Lillipup licks Ash BW015 4.jpg Cilan expects a great battle BW015 5.jpg Lillipup is battle ready BW015 6.jpg Lillipup roars BW015 7.jpg Oshawott came out unprepared BW015 8.jpg Oshawott gets affected by Mean Look BW015 9.jpg Ash fails to call Oshawott back BW015 10.jpg Oshawott blocks Thunderbolt BW015 11.jpg Lillipup dodges Tepig's Tackle BW015 12.jpg Lillipup fires a Shadow Ball BW015 13.jpg Lillipup ignores Ember BW015 14.jpg Tepig is taken down BW015 15.jpg Ash is sad his strategies failed BW015 16.jpg Ash is annoyed BW015 17.jpg Tepig and Oshawott are still ready for battle BW015 18.jpg Team Rocket faces the security system BW015 19.jpg Don George is fired up, as he wants to help Ash in battling BW015 20.jpg The heroes are to see Ash's special training }} Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes featuring Ash losing a Gym Battle Category:Pokémon: Black & White Episodes Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes directed by Hirokazu Hanai Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors